


Fuzzy Memory

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco wakes up sore and doesn't remember why he hurts so much. When he finds out, he's only just embarrassed. Also there's a hot ginger in his kitchen making coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuzzy Memory

Draco woke up sore. Every muscle in his body hurt; every nerve in every muscle of his body--hurt. He vaguely had a memory of the night before -- he'd been at a pub with Potter and his new boyfriend -- who just happened to be Draco's best friend, and then Potter had brought _his_ best friend with him.  
  
"Oh no..." Draco mumbled to himself. No, it couldn't possibly be. He remembered when Weasley had arrived at the pub with Potter, and he looked so fucking delicious in those Auror robes. In fact, both of them did, but since Potter only had eyes for Blaise, Draco hadn't even looked at him. He'd looked at Weasley.  
  
Weasley, surprisingly, looked so posh. His robes fit him well and he was just walking with this air that Draco couldn't put a finger on. And then...Weasley had offered to buy him a drink.  
  
Of course, Draco had turned it down on principle. He could buy his own fucking drinks, thank you very much.  
  
When Blaise left for the night with Potter, it was just Draco and Weasley. That was all he'd remembered, except it wasn't. He started to have flashbacks of Weasley's hand on Draco's leg, rising up his thigh and then--  
  
A crashing noise from outside his room yanked Draco out of his blurred recollections of the night before. Fucking hell, was Weasley still _there_?  
  
Draco put on a long sleeved shirt and pulled on a pair of his cotton pajamas, evidently he'd slept naked the night before, and walked out of his bedroom. His breath caught when he took in the sight of Ron Weasley in nothing but a tight pair of black briefs repairing a coffee mug with magic.  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you," Weasley said. "I just...I didn't realise you'd have one of those Muggle coffee makers and I never did figure out how to work them. It started to boil over and then well--" He shrugged, and then said, "Sorry," again.  
  
"The coffee I like to buy only comes from this Muggle shop. I can't--I haven't perfected the magic in making the coffee beans taste the same yet," Draco said after he cleared his throat a bit and then released a breath. _Right, look away from the bulge in the man's pants, Draco._  
  
"Right," Weasley said, gaping at Draco which only made him self-conscious. Was his hair sticking up like Weasleys? Did Draco mismatch the shirt and the trousers he was wearing?  
  
"What?" he finally asked.  
  
"I just...you're bloody hot in the morning," Weasley replied.  
  
Draco felt his cheeks burning and he bit the inside of his cheek. "Only in the morning?" he managed to ask.  
  
"No," Weasley said, laughing. He put the coffee mug on the kitchen counter and walked towards Draco. "Not just in the morning."  
  
Before Draco could react, Weasley had his arms around Draco's waist and he was nuzzling into Draco's neck. "God, you smell amazing in the morning too."  
  
Draco had a quick flashback of Weasley wrapping his arms around Draco the night before and mumbling something about his smelling so good. Then, he remembered something else. A memory he'd had earlier when he'd woken up--except it was more clear. It wasn't Weasley who had his hand travelling up Draco's leg, it was vice versa.  
  
"We had sex last night," Draco asked, except he sort of made it sound like a statement of fact.  
  
Weasley chuckled. "You were quite adamant about that." He raked his fingers through Draco's hair and kissed him just below his left ear. "But no. We only slept in the same bed. I...figured you were too drunk to actually give consent, no matter how strongly you felt about--"  
  
"Then why do I hurt?" Draco asked.  
  
Weasley shrugged. "The dancing?"  
  
"Oh no. There was dancing?" Draco tried to hide his face in his hands; this is why he hated Muggle pubs. There was always too much drinking and then there was _dancing_.  
  
"You've got some good moves," Weasley said. "Most of the men there tried to pull you. I had to get them off you one by one, until finally I just started telling them you were my boyfriend. Still, that didn't stop _some_ of them."  
  
"Very well then," Draco said straightening up and taking a step away from Weasley. "Now, if you don't mind. I'll just go lock myself in my bedroom and kill myself."  
  
Weasley threw his head back and laughed. "There's no need to be so dramatic, Malfoy," he said. "It was enchanting."  
  
"Enchanting?" Draco resisted rolling his eyes.  
  
"Okay..." Weasley said, sounding defeated and Draco didn't like that. Was he going to leave now? All of a sudden, that was the last thing Draco wanted. "How do you feel today?"  
  
"About what?" Draco asked, confused.  
  
"You and me..." He pulled Draco close to him. When Draco turned, he simply held Draco. They gently rocked together, and Draco felt as though he could get used to this. Get used to this man being all around him. "Do you still want to have sex with me?"  
  
"Right now?" Draco asked, struggling to hide his shock.  
  
Weasley chuckled and Draco's entire body vibrated with him. "No... In general. I don't -- no matter how much I might want you. I'd like to take you out." His hands tightened around Draco and his hot breath on Draco's ear left him shivering. "As much as I like being the third wheel with Harry and Blaise -- I don't want to keep hanging around them with the hopes of seeing you. I'd like to see you on my own--"  
  
"Oh," Draco said, realisation dawning on him finally. He'd been out with Blaise a few times and when Potter would show up, Weasley would show up with him. He did find it odd in the beginning but then he had started to make his move on Weasley as a joke -- thinking if he did that Weasley would simply go away because, well, he thought that Weasley hated Draco.  
  
None of this wasn't making any sense anymore.  
  
"I have to take a shower before we go out for breakfast," Draco said, pushing back against Weasley, rubbing his arse against Weasley's groin.  
  
Weasley stiffened and he cleared his throat. "Shit..." he said a moment later. "Is that...is that an invitation?"  
  
"Would you like it to be?" Draco asked, leaning back, and resting his head against Weasley's shoulder.  
  
"I think the words... _Fuck. Yes._...won't even cover it," Weasley replied and followed Draco into the bathroom.

THE END


End file.
